Dorothy Walker
|affiliation = Stars & Tykes Talent Agency |gender = Female |tv series = Jessica Jones (3 episodes) |actor = Rebecca De Mornay |status = Alive}} Dorothy Walker is a talent agent and the abusive mother of Trish Walker, as well as Jessica Jones' adoptive mother. Biography Before "Patsy" Dorothy and Trish Walker lived in a one bedroom apartment before Trish became famous. Dorothy used this experience to learn to appreciate money and not to pass up any opportunity.Jessica Jones: 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody Number Mommy Dearest visit Jessica in the hospital]] Dorothy constantly exploited Trish as "Patsy", her TV persona. To further improve Patsy's image, and to avoid a bad tabloid article, she went to the hospital and adopted Jessica Jones, a girl who went to the same school as Trish. One night, she forced Trish to vomit in the toilet, calling her "Fatsy", until Jones intervened by using her enhanced strength to throw Dorothy out the bathroom, forming a bond between Trish and Jones. However, this incident exposed to Dorothy that Jones had powers. Eventually, she and her daughter parted ways and did not speak to each other for a long time.Jessica Jones: 1.11: AKA I've Got the Blues Jessica's Warning Years later, while Dorothy was interviewing prospective clients at the Stars & Tykes Talent Agency, Jessica Jones stopped by her office to warn her to respect Trish's wishes and if she ever broke the agreement, not even a prison would be enough to get to her. As Jones left her office, Dorothy admitted that taking her in was a mistake, to which she replied "Thanks, Mom."Jessica Jones: 1.07: Top Shelf Perverts Another Shot Overhearing that Trish was sent to the hospital, Dorothy visited her one morning to give her flowers. It did not go to a good start, as Trish continued to remind her that she did not want anything to do with her. She claimed that she was an avid listener of Trish Talk and admitted to being a terrible mother. The conversation went nowhere and she left to shout at a few nurses to lift her spirits. Later that day, she stopped by Trish Walker's Apartment with a file from IGH, after overhearing her say the name. Trish thought she wanted something from her, but Dorothy claimed she wanted a relationship as mother and daughter. She revealed that the file was, in fact, Jessica Jones' medical bill, which might explain her powers. At first, her act of kindness felt sincere, until she suggested that Trish help endorse a client's bottled water product. Trish saw through the manipulation and asked her to get out. Dorothy sent the file nonetheless for Trish to read.Jessica Jones: 1.13: AKA Smile Relationships Family *Trish Walker - Daughter *Jessica Jones - Adoptive Daughter Allies *Sabrina *Britney Kovak - Client *Mrs. Kovak - Client Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Dorothy Walker was one of Marvel's oldest female characters, originating from "Miss America" like her daughter. Originally, these adventures are only teenage romantic comedies where Dorothy is depicted as a housewife. Later, it was revealed that Patsy's teenage adventures were fictitious comics based on her life and were written by Dorothy herself. This career is hinted towards with her live-action counterpart as well who is a child talent agent. The great difference is that the original version is not an abusive mother. Behind the Scenes *Samantha MacIvor was a stunt double for Rebecca De Mornay in the role of Dorothy Walker. References External Links * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Talent Agents